Hope Logan
'''Hope Logan '''is a fashion designer at Forrester Creations, and the daughter of Brooke Logan. Portrayed by child actors until Kim Matula took on the role, Hope is twenty years old and is the former lover and wife of Liam Spencer. After falling in love with Liam Spencer, the pair became engaged, but their marriage was delayed due to constant interferences. Some disapproved of the two being together, namely Liam's father, Bill, and Hope's brother, Rick. Liam and Hope ultimately broke up after nearly reuniting, due to Steffy's pregnancy. Liam and Hope have expressed their continued feelings for each other through a kiss and many meaningful conversations together. Hope is considered a role model and has very conservative views on sex. This contributed greatly to her public image, but she was accused of being an adultress after sleeping with Liam while he was still legally married to Steffy. She has launched the fashion lines "Hope for the Future" and "Hope's Perfect Wedding", both of which failed after Hope's personal life interfered with her work. The latter fashion line was abolished after Hope and Liam's marriage panned out badly. Hope's family has recently had an uprise at the company, with Brooke's Bedroom having been relaunched and Steffy having lost her child, allowing for Hope to get Liam back once more. Hope is very close to her aunt, Katie Logan, and is also a close friend of Caroline Spencer and Dayzee Forrester. Among other relationships, Hope has dated Oliver Jones and Thomas Forrester. There was a scandal concerning Oliver and Hope's mother Brooke during which they inadvertently had sex. Controversially, Hope and Thomas began dating, which was at first not accepted, due to their status as step-siblings. Hope rejected his proposal to marry and dumped Thomas upon discovering that Steffy had convinced him to date Hope to keep Hope away from Liam. Thomas was left devastated. Hope is the result of an affair between Brooke and her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon. Her father had no part in Hope's life for over twenty years, but was broken out of prison by Bill Spencer to stop her wedding with Liam. Deacon later sent Hope flowers. History Early Life Hope was born on July 2, 1992. She was conceived as a result of an affair between Brooke Logan and her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon Sharpe. The affair was particularly scandalous. Brooke broke off the affair after she became pregnant, and tried to exclude Deacon from their daughter's life. Hope was born, and Deacon disappeared from her life soon after. Hope would not see her father again for over twenty years. Ridge then stepped up as Hope's stepfather, treating her like his own daughter. During this time, Hope was played by Rachel and Amanda Pace, two twins. Hope eventually grew up to be the polar opposite of her mother, having traditional views on sex and remaining virginal until marriage. She was damaged by the absence of her father in her life, although it was Brooke's choice and belief that Deacon stay away from Hope. Deacon signed off his paternal rights in 2007, after Social Services deemed Brooke an unfit mother and took RJ and Hope off her. Nick Marone also served as a father figure to Hope while he was married to Brooke. Meeting Oliver Jones In 2010, Hope was dramatically aged (SORASed). In high school she met a boy named Oliver Jones, a DJ, and began dating him. Oliver was Hope's first serious boyfriend. Steffy soon realises the pair's love for each other, and tries to steal Oliver away from Hope. At a party Oliver and Hope's mother Brooke have sex, each believing each other to be their partners. Eventually they realise their mistake, but Hope forgives Brooke and leaves Oliver after meeting Liam Spencer, who was then known as Liam Cooper.